


【蛋维】萨格拉斯的黑暗秘典

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, I AM A TITAN! RESPECT ME AND NO SEX!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，全文约八千字左右，17年7月16日首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。《光年边境》的H向番外，你心疼萨总吗？我反正哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈





	1. 萨格拉斯的黑暗秘典-总论

**Author's Note:**

> 【飞船广播】
> 
> 各位亲爱的旅客，你们好！欢迎乘坐由艾泽拉斯开往阿古斯的星际飞船“爱与和平”号。本次旅途是“光年边境”活动的附赠活动。请各位系好安全带，我们即将启程。旅途中有这样一些注意事项：
> 
> 1.虚构的万神殿之座结构和背叛者的看守方式。十分严重的自我放飞式OOC，不能接受的乘客请离开。  
> 2.某些路段飞船航行的速度过快，请未满十八岁的旅客通过传送门回到艾泽拉斯。  
> 3.某些路段外面环境会爆发出闪亮的致盲光线，请自备墨镜。
> 
> 希望您有愉快的一天！

光年边境番外·萨格拉斯的黑暗秘典

 

 

<<  
我即黑暗。  
我即烈火。  
我用永恒的魔焰净化宇宙的虚空，我将利刃劈向孱弱的梦魇的低语，我就是宇宙间唯一的秩序与裁决，只有我才能驾驭恶魔、统帅千军，将虚空的力量根除、向真正的恐怖宣战！而你们这些弱小卑贱的虫子，竟然胆敢阻挠我伟大的计划，妄图用你们充满缺陷的躯体和灵魂去面对自己根本不可能抵御的噩梦？！  
呵呵呵……愚蠢的凡人，你们根本不了解自己面对的是什么力量。我驾驭着无尽的烈焰，我不朽的灵魂终将重生，然后将你们的世界焚烧殆尽！  
我必将卷土重来……  
我是萨格拉……

<<  
喂。  
有没有在听啊。我可是星界最强的黑暗泰坦、万神殿的毁灭者！伟大的萨格拉斯！  
喂！你们两个狗男女听见没啊！喂！就算我被封印在这边我也不是真的死了啊好吗！听人讲话啊喂！  
你们干嘛呢啊快停下啊！

<<  
……不好意思各位，刚刚失态了。重新说一下，我乃萨格拉斯，你们可以称呼我为“伟大的万神殿之主”、“宇宙领袖黑暗泰坦”，或者“燃烧军团的永恒霸主”。我即万神殿，记好了。  
身为如此伟大的存在，我竟然会被一群从本已是我囊中之物的艾泽拉斯上的蝼蚁击败并封印在万神殿之座，这实在不是一件什么体面的事情。但不管怎么说，我仍然手握阿古斯之魂，曾经万神殿的其他成员都为提供足够力量制成这个封印而献出了自己最后的灵魂——只要有朝一日，将那看守我的该死的虫子腐化，我就可以重生而无人可挡！到时候，我会把我面前的一切，统统碾碎……  
对，就是说那两个人。自诩为我的“狱卒”的夜精灵和“狱卒”的狱卒。  
生命与我而言绵延无尽，他们不过是短命的蜉蝣。而在这个可恶的地方我终于明白了什么叫做时间的深邃。  
哼……还不是拜他们俩所赐！  
别说什么“狱卒”“囚犯”的了，搞得我跟他们一样都是某个悲壮的命运游戏里的棋子似的。  
完！全！不！是！  
我是受害者！而他们只是一对普通的狗男女而已！

<<  
自诩为我的“狱卒”的人名为伊利丹·怒风，曾经假意投诚，却最终背叛了燃烧军团，还多次打断我们的进攻，甚至害得我现在被封印。长着犄角和羊蹄，身上流着魔血，人高马大——呵，明明是个半恶魔！  
真正具有“典狱官”地位的是那个女人，玛翼夫·影歌。她囚禁了伊利丹·怒风一万年，如今又执迷不悟地追到了这里。她那么纤弱，若我能正常活动，不费吹灰之力就能让她化为诸界中的一撮灰尘！  
对，玛翼夫·影歌囚禁了伊利丹·怒风一万年。  
你们俩不应该是天底下最大的死对头吗？！？那天玛翼夫·影歌凭空出现，我还以为他们会大打出手。呵，我都准备好在他们打得两败俱伤的时候挣脱封印了，谁知道那个见鬼的恶魔猎人居然把女典狱官一把举起来了？！她是你女儿吗？！  
就当他是忍受不了寂静的万神殿而为有人伴随左右而暂时欣喜吧。不出几日他们就会自相残杀……  
我一开始是这么觉得的。  
然后完全出乎我的意料，恶魔猎人抱起她飞向神座的正殿，打开了其他虫子撤离之前留下的储物箱——你干什么？你要帮她包扎吗？治好了她然后等她打你吗？我说你才是自找死路吧？！  
那个叫玛翼夫的小姑娘倒是还挺正常的，拿过绷带自己包扎起传送过程中弄出的伤口。恶魔猎人就抱着肩膀在一旁看着。  
“你是从战场上匆匆逃出来的？”伊利丹像是闲不住了——呵，弱者——用一种审视般的目光看着她。除了嘲讽敌人，他还有什么擅长的吗？  
玛翼夫蹭去嘴角的血迹，翻了他一个白眼：“我倒是想知道，要是把你丢到那个全是紫色触须的地方，你会不会被揍得连玛法里恩都认不出来。”她绑着右手肘部的绷带，怎么都不好一个人打出合适的结，还是伊利丹·怒风看不下去，伸手帮她把绷带固定好。  
“扭曲虚空里的触手增加了？”他边皱着眉头边问。我说啊，你是在担心她吗？你有毛病吗？  
影歌挣开他的手。还真是个要强的小杂碎。  
“你对帮助你的人就这个态度？”哈哈哈，现在就开始愤怒吧！内讧吧！  
她却转脸看着他，吐字清晰地来了一句：“你对你‘漫长征战后姗姗来迟的怨侣和永恒的扭曲爱恋的同谋’就这个态度？”  
伊利丹立刻对她喊了起来：“你看到了？！”  
他猛地噤了声，表情僵硬地把头转向一边。而玛翼夫则丝毫不让地继续盯着他。一时间整个殿堂里只有凝固的空气，一点声音都听不到。  
我的表情大概和恶魔猎人是一样的。  
你们不是仇人吗？  
你们……到底是什么关系……？  
几乎是过了一个世纪般漫长的时间，女典狱长又出声了，这次她的语调更加轻快愉悦，还带着明显的恶意：“奎尔多拉花体。我是应该感谢你看得起我觉得我一定能看懂呢，还是应该庆幸自己和泰兰妲受到了同样的礼遇呢——？”  
不不不姑娘，求你用原来那种凶狠沙哑的声音说话，你一提高声音听起来就甜得像是撒娇啊！  
懦弱的恶魔猎人，你在逃避什么！？赶紧回头否认，然后和她大打出手啊！？  
快打起来吧！！！

<<  
几万年前为了到达艾泽拉斯，我曾经入梦问候精灵王国当时至高的女王艾萨拉。她是个鲁莽却有足够力量的野心家。为了顺利使用永恒之井，我的手下都和精灵有过接触——我，以我的慧眼，也深刻地认识到了精灵种族的优点和缺陷。  
他们依赖永恒之井，等级制度森严，却拥有极高的魔法天赋和聪明的头脑，我还曾想将识时务的俊杰都收入麾下，就像收服埃雷达尔一样。不过他们也十足骄矜，强调庄严、克制自己。  
愚蠢！你们这些杂碎的缺陷是不可避免的！我一定会腐化你们……  
“我听到了低语。”在那个姑娘来了不知道多少天之后，恶魔猎人坐在神座上突然来了这么一句话。  
哈哈哈！听到此话我自然一阵狂喜！终于，我的魔能渗透出去了，我会把你们都变成魔能中融化的肉汤！哈哈哈哈——呃，等等。低语？我没有说什么啊？  
莫非是虚空的力量渗入了这里，开始腐化他们的心智……  
哼。虽然是我的敌人，但能够帮我解决看守而不用我自己动手，倒也是一桩好事。  
典狱官闻言，表情严肃了起来。  
这几天她已经不再像当初那样把银白的长发高高束在头顶，眼角也因此不再凶悍地吊起了。她随手把银发归置到一边肩膀，走到他旁边坐了下来：“是虚空大军的低语？”她曾经受到暗影宝珠影响，去刺杀自己的愚蠢的同盟，大概是对那种探入灵魂深处的低语还记忆犹新。  
“来自虚空的低语？”她作出猜测，又感觉不太对，“这里是泰坦的秘所，虚空应该不会入侵。”  
“这可不一定。你没听那个整天在破碎群岛跑来跑去的矮人说吗？北裂境的泰坦监狱里，所有泰坦造物都被尤格萨伦腐化了。它响在耳边，非常清晰。但好像是在作出和燃烧军团有关的预言。”  
玛翼夫·影歌皱起了眉头：“我知道那种感觉……近在咫尺，但又像是从心中升起的……不应该只有你会听到。”  
伊利丹·怒风摸着下巴：“你没听到吗？”  
“我……”她迟疑了一会儿，“我试试看。”  
说着，她闭上眼，屏息凝神。  
我也等着她有所反应。  
然后伊利丹·怒风突然也屏住呼吸，悄悄把脸凑到她耳边，用那种虚飘飘的气声轻轻呢喃着：“孤军奋战的小女孩……你逃不掉了……快快屈服于外域之王伊利丹·怒风吧！”  
哈？你是三岁小孩儿吗！？  
玛翼夫·影歌也几乎是立刻就瞪大了眼睛用力搡了一下他的肩膀试图把他推开，满脸恼羞成怒：“这样很好玩吗？！”伊利丹·怒风却全然不顾她的拳打脚踹，在那里笑得前仰后合，笑声几乎让整个神座都震颤了。  
……你们俩别吵了！  
等恶魔猎人的笑平息下来，这两个小贱人已经是面对面交着腿坐着了，虽然表面上剑拔弩张但我可看出来了谁都没有想要拉开距离的意思。那个恶魔猎人还把手环上了女典狱官的腰——臭小子你别太放肆了！  
“真应该让上古之神把你念叨疯了，最好变成一个蠢得只会满地乱爬的蛆虫！”玛翼夫企图在语言上扳回一城。  
伊利丹倒是不怎么在意的样子：“我可不觉得我会被腐化。”  
“你是没体会过那种……”  
“就算不考虑其他的，我的意志很坚定。”他十分自信的样子，全然不顾玛翼夫瞪着他的眼神变得十分凶狠，“对，比你坚定——能别掰我的角吗？！……而且，你可别忘了我身体里还有着圣光的因子。”  
玛翼夫轻蔑地笑了起来：“哦，是吗，我们怎么从来都看不出来呢？‘光与暗之子’？”  
“别太嚣张。”伊利丹凑过去，眼睛和身上的纹身逐渐开始泛出淡淡的金光，几乎要完全压倒一直以来流淌着的绿色邪能。尤其是那双泛着绿火的双眼，几乎要变回他刺瞎双目之前那种灿烂而珍稀的、如太阳般引人向往的琥珀色金瞳。  
玛翼夫以迅雷不及掩耳之势一把捂住了他的眼睛。  
“你干什么？”伊利丹不仅困惑而且有些毛躁。  
“你……反正看你像个恶魔看得久了，发出圣光还真是像个不伦不类的怪物。”玛翼夫发出一声促狭而刻薄的嘲笑，不仅没放开手，还微微低下了头。  
可怜的小姑娘，别低头了，就算不看我们也都知道你脸红了好吗？  
你看伊利丹·怒风那个笑得越来越猖狂的脸就知道了。  
“那，”他的手开始不老实了，瞎子瞎久了其他感官还真是灵敏啊，“你对我体内的恶魔之力比较熟悉？”  
“当然……你就是个恶魔。”玛翼夫虽然没有抬头，但还是强硬地虚张声势。  
“你真的熟悉吗？你体内又没有恶魔之力，你怎么知道？”  
玛翼夫下意识地撤下手，和他对视起来了。相较刚才，恶魔猎人眼中的魔焰显得更加炙烈——你有什么好炫耀的！？你有恶魔之力归根到底还不是拜我创建燃烧军团所赐？！女典狱官却不太明白怎么变成了这种状况，脱口而出：“我信仰女神，当然没有恶魔之力。”  
恶魔猎人的手顺着她暴露在空气里的腰肢摸到了脊柱，然后慢慢向下滑进了她的腿甲。  
“那你想要吗？”他沉声问。  
嘿！姑娘你还没读懂这种气氛吗？！坚持你的信仰啊！快拒绝他推开他为你的贞洁和尊严而战啊！  
别光顾着脸红啊！  
“我、你……”她连眼角都漫起了一层氤氲的绯红，“……谁知道呢？”  
他更凑近了一些，嘴唇贴住她俊俏的鼻梁：“那你得忍忍了。那可能有点疼……而且……有点烫。”

<<  
你、你们两个小混蛋想要干什么？！  
不管怎么说这里好歹是我的封印地啊！是阿曼苏他们牺牲灵魂建立起的圣堂啊！姑且算是圣地啊！？你们在别人的陵墓上撒什么野啊！？？有你们这么当狱卒的吗？！？太过分了啊！？  
我是想腐化你们但不是往这个方向上腐化啊！？  
当年我了解的那个克制欲求将求偶视为只有春季的熊怪和枭兽才会做的下流事的自矜自持洁身自好的夜精灵群体哪里去了啊？！  
喂喂！能、能不能别把神座弄脏啊！  
擦一擦啊喂！湿漉漉黏糊糊的很恶心啊！  
闭上你们乱喊乱叫的嘴啊我不想听啊啊啊啊！！！！

<<  
好的。我现在已经和艾泽拉斯结下血海深仇了。  
就是因为这对狗男女。  
要是你们的星球哪天被我劈开了，记住，就是他们俩的“功劳”。我一定要把他们碎尸万段！  
……虽然我还是出不去。  
是的，尽管这两个小混球自从上次尝到甜头之后就一发不可收拾，整天卿卿我我、你侬我侬、衣不蔽体、伤风败俗，动不动就做出连最低俗的罗曼蒂克小说都想象不到的事情来，然而令我大吃一惊的是，他们居然还真的能好好看守这个封印。  
上一次我用邪能渗透了一块金属，让它变成了剧毒的金属蝎子，结果它刚刚从缝里爬出来就被那把锋利的旋刃斩成了两半。紧接着，一阵混杂着圣光之力的魔能光束冲出来，将那个小蝎子的尸体彻底烧成了渣滓。  
你们俩怎么做到的？！不是上一秒两个人还滚在一起啃来啃去吗？！  
恶魔猎人翻身下去，飞到神座的防御系统按钮那边，增强了控制能量。灌入封印里的圣光烧得我一阵剧痛。可恶的杂碎！  
等他再回到神座中心的圣坛上，并没有打算继续刚才的活，只是靠着圣坛的一阶坐下了。而一直待在圣坛顶部的女典狱官似笑非笑地坐着，伸出脚轻轻踩上了他的犄角。  
“还挺像模像样的。”她作出了这种评价。  
哦，都忘了，她曾经当过一万年的监狱看守来着。呵，不过跟我比起来可真是差远了。想当初我也曾远征星系，将所有黑暗统统囚禁起来；而如今你们居然敢这样待我，真是恩将仇报……  
恶魔猎人闭着眼睛语气闲散：“哼。久病成医。”  
“嘁……你还有的是要学的呢。”她不善地踹了踹他的肩膀。  
他抬起一只手握住她的脚踝：“说到这个我倒是真的想跟你学学。当年你是怎么看得了我一万年的？那个地方那么阴暗潮湿，我们也……没现在的这种乐子可找。”说着，他用指腹暧昧地蹭了蹭她的脚踝。  
“谁知道呢？也许是因为太恨你了，又或者是因为我对人民的责任心？”  
她挑起眉毛，两只腿都盘到了他的脖子上。  
被爱情冲昏了头脑的恶魔猎人啊！你都没发现她这剪刀腿分分钟就能绞断你的脖子吗？！——哦好吧当我什么也没说。  
他用宽大的手掌托着她的小腿肚把她整个人都往前拉了，微微一侧脸就能碰到她的大腿。这正合了他的意，于是故意用那种姿态说话，嘴唇开合间不断磨蹭着她白皙的大腿内侧。  
“能恨我一万年，你还真是忠贞不渝啊？”  
“那被我囚禁的这一万年，你不也是冥顽不化吗？”她语气里带着毫无震慑力的杀意，手上还拎着他的耳朵尖儿揉来碾去的。  
他张开嘴，用獠牙轻轻抵住她的皮肤磨着：“彼此彼此。”  
算我求你们行行好，有话好好说，别动手动脚行吗？哦，我当然知道求了也是白求。恶魔猎人将她的腿往两边分了分，自己站起来直接转身就把自己塞进了典狱长修长的双腿形成的扇形空间里。  
“那么一万年之后，我向你道歉。向所有我伤害过的人们道歉。”他凑了过去，也轻轻捋着她的耳朵，“玛翼夫·影歌，请问你能否代表他们宽恕我？”  
她直接递出了自己的双唇。在绵长的亲吻里，她含糊不清地拒绝了：“想也别想，我永远都不原谅你。老老实实在我这里被关一辈子吧。”  
哦。我也永远都不会原谅你们两个混蛋的。给我滚远点。

<<  
【成就：饱读诗书Ⅱ：萨格拉斯的潮热魔典】  
阅读下列小说片段，了解万神殿之座上发生的激♂烈战♀斗。

·《不是所有有獠牙的都是野兽，但镣铐总是一般适用的》  
·《魔化熔岩会吞噬一切高贵信仰》  
·《成为魅魔必备的新手装备》  
·《论男性夜精灵成为猫态德鲁伊的潜能和环境条件》  
·《神域深处的永夜晨星》

【成就奖励：艾泽拉斯-阿古斯“爱与和平号”飞船永久VIP船票】

<<  
萨格拉斯的万神殿之座生存指南（传说）  
物品等级 999  
副手物品  
+2333 临机应变  
+233 耐力  
+1 智力  
使用：阅读指南，通过查阅萨格拉斯亲手记录的小贴士，了解万神殿之座上最大的敌人的生活习惯，以此增加在神座上生存的几率；在受到伤害前每秒造成66,666点灵魂伤害，在和敌人接触后有80%的几率闪避敌人的“致盲”技能。只能在万神殿之座使用。  
“为了不让身上的邪能把玛翼夫灼烧得太厉害，每次他们靠近的时候伊利丹虽然不说但都会让玛翼夫穿着护臂，偶尔也会加上腿甲；有些时候他们俩会靠在一起打盹，醒来的时候女典狱官的长发总是会缠在恶魔猎人的角上，他们得花很久才能解开；两个人最爱用的姿势是……（后面的字迹有一大段是被魔化火焰烧毁了的，不知道发生了什么）”

 

End


	2. 《不是所有有獠牙的都是野兽，但镣铐总是一般适用的》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啃咬、初夜

“喂！你别咬我！”玛翼夫有些后悔了。她用力推搡着伏在她身上的半恶魔，却还是阻止不了伊利丹的满嘴尖牙在她的锁骨和脖颈上来回划擦，角也几次顶撞着她的下巴。粗砺的吮吻不断落下，沿途是一连串火辣的刺痛。  
……也许还有些别的什么东西。  
玛翼夫从来都不知道这到底是什么滋味。也许伊利丹知道？谁让他在黑暗神庙里还专门留了个什么凡欲邪窟，指不准他就在那里做了什么肮脏的事情……可她不一样，作为伊露恩永远忠诚的女祭司和战士，她从来只经受过战火的伤痛、敌人的折磨。  
这种带着酥麻的疼痛，此时显得格外可怕了。  
恶魔猎人像是个真正的恶魔，吮吸啃噬着已经千万年未曾一见的细密肤骨。他埋首在她的雪脯，三两下就解开了她的腰带，想继续除去她下身的衣甲。当那只粗糙的大手伸进她的腿甲时，她吓得一个激灵，几乎要出脚将他踹开来了。  
“老实点行不行？！”他一把抓过她的脚踝，发出一声压抑的低吼。  
伊利丹的犄角上此时还缠着几缕她的银发，深深吐息着，看起来真的像是一头让人恐惧的恶魔巨兽。  
“我让你别咬了！”她瞪着眼睛看他，却不知道自己的眼神因为心中的动摇已经变得幽光斑斓破碎。  
他没打算听她的话，只是有些粗鲁地将她翻过去趴在那里，几下就卸掉了她剩下的腿甲，然后按住了她的后颈和腰。  
她惊恐地感到有什么十分可怕的东西抵在了她的腿间。  
“你自己选的，”恶魔猎人伏在她耳畔发出了近乎恶意的低笑，还故意撞了撞她的臀缝，“我说了会有点——会很疼，稍微忍一会儿。”  
他故意改了口。其实他自己知道，如果他耐心点慢慢来，倒也不会让她有多疼。更何况……  
他靠着那块隐秘之处的润泽，又蹭了蹭入口的地方。  
一切都在他的掌握之中。但是他就是想要吓吓她，好好挫挫她的锐气：他和她交锋了一万年有余，还真是头一次看到她像现在这样惊惶失措、浑身颤抖，却不得不在从未体会过的肉欲之下慢慢打开自己，这实在是——太有意思了！  
她瞪大了双眼。  
有东西正从她那块从未被侵犯过的领地慢慢推进她的身体里。那东西浑圆、滚烫，带着陌生的热度，既柔软又坚硬，逐渐撑开入口，一点一点往里挤。她几乎都听到了自己的细胞被拉扯、绷紧然后破裂的声音，无数的破裂聚成的破碎的痛感在接触点形成了一场场爆炸，让她不禁痛苦地吟叫出声。  
半恶魔的利爪扳着她的臀瓣的同时往上抬了抬她的腰。异物更进一步埋进了她体内。他按着她脖子的手此时松开了，从她身下穿过去，一边支撑着他的身躯一边扣住了她的肩膀。  
那遍布伤痕的脊背的皮肤依旧细腻得惊人，仿佛还带着什么芍药的香味，让他情不自禁又伏过去在她光滑的肩头肆意啃咬。  
玛翼夫真的要火冒三丈了。身下的胀热还没有褪去，他现在又开始像月牙恐狼似的咬个不停，每咬一下她都不由自主一阵颤栗，连带着和他连接的地方也会控制不住地收缩，那种胀痛的充盈感又会翻倍——他是故意的吗？！  
她不甘受制于人，便在一片混乱之中摩挲着拽到了一串锁链——那是连着他脖子上镣铐的铁链——然后用力往外一扯。  
伊利丹原本正要下口，却被拉着向旁边猛然倾斜，粗制的镣铐立刻在他脖子上划出几道血痕，淡淡的荧绿色魔光透了出来。他一边体味着她紧致甬道不断的收缩，一边也有点恼火，还没开口，就又被她狠狠拽了一下。  
他不打算跟她客气了，凑到她耳边，巨大的犄角也抵在地上发出咯吱的响声：“我说你还真是好大的脾气啊！？”  
“你是野兽吗？”她也不甘示弱地瞪过去，“我都叫你——啊……别、别咬了！连狼人都没你那么会咬人！”  
野兽吗？  
他粗喘了一下，继而低低笑了出来：“如果我是野兽，那你现在又算是什么呢？”他知道她的身体已经慢慢适应了，于是开始了抽送，“你这‘驯兽师’当得可没典狱长成功啊。”  
她感受到身体里的巨物正来回运动着，虽然有体液的滋润，却还是有很大的摩擦力，每一次进出都拉扯着内壁的细肉，来来回回却进得更深，把那种酸胀和酥麻送到自己身体的内部。那种感觉让她更加混乱，只能大口喘着气颤抖。她的腿肚还蹭到了他蹄子上方的硬毛，加上背后隐忍却强大的气场，让她产生了他真的是某种凶狠的食人动物的错觉，一紧张却又绷紧了身体，连他也不禁得深吸一口气，轻轻拍着她的腰让她放松一点。  
这样可不行。伊利丹看着她急促地抽着气，已经完全说不出话来，手还死死拽着自己项上的镣铐，思虑了一下，凑过去用一种哄劝的声音问：“别压抑自己了……让野兽释放出来吧，怎么样？”  
她毫无反应。  
伊利丹便慢慢地退出来，只留前端在她身体里，然后重而快速地撞了几下靠近入口的那段细密的褶皱，她便立刻发出了一串意味不明的轻哼，连抓着铁链的手也颤抖着松了开来，直接落入了他粗糙的掌心。  
“那我就当你是同意了。”他安抚性地捏了捏她的手背，便立刻直起身子，抓住脖子上的镣铐一用力，“当啷”一声，镣铐便被掰成两半。  
女典狱官听见报废的刑具落地的声音，浑身一抖，还没来得及直起腰，就感觉到他坚实的胸肌又贴上了自己的背，魔能的纹身也微微烧灼着她的皮肤，留下了一道道红痕。  
野兽出笼了。  
这是她被彻底卷进暴风雨般猛烈的性爱前最后的念头。


	3. 《魔化熔岩会吞噬一切高贵信仰》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 颜爆、口交

她暴躁地推开了他的胳膊。  
“怎么了，玛翼夫，”余兴正浓的恶魔猎人正伏在她上方，手不断想向她身下探去，被一次次打开，“这就想要求饶了？”  
“滚！”她涨红了脸，声音嘶哑，心里祈祷着千万别再来一次了，她真的会死的。现在她的模样极度糟糕：身上遍布红痕和青淤，腿张开成一种十分不雅的姿态，却颤抖着无力合拢，连腰也酸软得没力气起身——  
还不是得怪伊利丹！？  
要不是他不顾她的意愿毫无克制地连着来了好几发，她怎么会变成这样？  
伊利丹很是满意地望着她没有任何掩盖的腿间。刚结束不久的“战斗”过后，美妙的穴口红肿且微微有外翻的趋势，稍微一动就有淡白色的浊液往外淌，顺着殷红的嫩肉滑入股缝。这情景让他看得扬眉吐气、无比自豪。  
感受到那股灼热的视线，女典狱官有了种被羞辱的感觉，但腿还是没力气去踹他，手又摸不到旋刃，只能毫无震慑力地对着他大喊大叫：“别看！你这个色魔！强奸犯！”  
高大的恶魔猎人收起了视线，坏笑着凑过去：“强奸犯是指那些没得到允许就来侵犯你的人。我做这种事之前你没有允许我吗？刚才咿呀乱叫的是谁——喔哦！”  
她羞愤地给了他一记重重的耳光。  
当然了，对他们这种早已习惯刀林剑雨的老练战斗家来说，这种程度的伤不过是挠痒。因此这记耳光的实际震慑力几乎为零。  
他又趁机将手伸了下去，粗糙的手指划过她的蜜豆：“真的不行了？”  
话音未落，她的五官就因疼痛皱缩起来。她的确没骗他，经历了刚才那么长久而激烈的活动，她的身体已经吃不消了。不管怎么说，相比于身上连倒刺和犄角都长出来了的恶魔猎人，她实在是细皮嫩肉。  
“唔，好吧，”他嘟囔着收回了手，把她摆成舒适些的侧卧姿态，自己坐了起来，“不过你觉得我现在这样该怎么办？就这么放着？”  
典狱官瞟了一眼他仍然精神抖擞的“武器”，有些心虚地把脸扭向一边：“关我什么事。你自己该怎么办怎么办。”  
然后她被那只指甲锋利的大手擒住了下巴。  
“别这么扫兴啊，玛翼夫。”他眯起了眼睛，“来试试吧。”  
他的大拇指暧昧地轻按着她的嘴唇。  
不行！她立刻要开口拒绝，却被他握着下巴往前拉了拉，鼻尖几乎要碰上那根“武器”了。她下意识抬眼看向恶魔猎人的脸，却被他健硕的身躯和巨大蝠翼投下的阴影完全遮蔽。  
她咽了口口水，鬼使神差张开了嘴。  
……她就知道应该拒绝的！本来每次容纳就会带来不小痛苦让她几乎以为自己要被劈成两半的庞然大物，此刻放在嘴里也难以包容。她就是尽最大可能也只能含住一半。尤其是那个硕大的前端顶在口腔里，让她怎么着都似乎不太合适，只能试探性地用舌头划过顶部和下方茎体连接处的细褶。  
她听见头顶上方传来一声低喘。耳朵尖被轻轻拂过，是他的轻笑：“还不错啊你。”  
滚你的，谁要这种赞美。她正忿忿地想要吐出来，又听见他接着说：“你说如果你伟大的女神伊露恩知道你在做这种事，会为你伤心还是高兴呢？”  
混蛋！  
她打算立刻用力咬他一口，却被他捏住了下巴，一时间有些慌乱，舌头抵着顶端那条细缝来回游移，腥咸的味道立刻弥漫在整个口腔。这真是太恶心了！恶心得她想去踢玛洛恩的屁股！  
这根长矛刚刚还在她的身体里穿梭，把一股股带着魔能的浑浊注入她的身体里，他怎么敢——  
她回忆着刚才发生的情事，整张脸都涨得通红。  
那玩意儿是真的真的很烫啊……  
她在那种混乱的羞愧中无意识地吮着口中的东西，这种奇异而纠结的状态让一直观察着她的恶魔猎人也有些忍耐不住了。也许这次的确是太为难她了。他这么想着，打算尽快结束。  
女典狱长将头尽量往后撤，想要摆脱这种屈辱的姿态，然而有一双大手突然按住了她的后脑勺，在她还没反应过来的时候，他就往里一顶，那根东西立刻顶到了她喉咙的深处。不仅舌头被压得没地方去了，更要命的是从胃里升腾起一股强烈的呕吐感，她想要咳嗽，却喘不过气，一番折腾下更加窒息。  
她推着他的下腹想要远离，他倒不管不顾地一波一波往里顶。就在她觉得他要顶穿自己喉咙的时候，咽部隐隐有股热浪冲了出来。  
她狠命一推，终于推开了他。  
然而事情已经糟得不能再糟了。  
那些滚烫的浊液，随着她推的动作划着弧线洒到了她的脸颊上——当然还有一半仍然落在了她的嘴里，随着被顺带出的口津一同沿着嘴角挂了下来。  
前·外域之王仍然沉浸在释放的愉快空白里。  
直到冰冰凉凉的刀刃抵上了他的喉咙。  
“……你，先把旋刃放下，我们有话好好说。”  
“去死吧！混蛋伊利丹！”


	4. 《成为魅魔必备的新手装备》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 窒息、皮绳

“我说你哪儿来的这条鞭子的？”  
伊利丹在看到她抽出雷鳞皮鞭的一瞬间心里咯噔了一下。  
“这是链子！”她瞪了他一眼，“你非要把它当鞭子我也可以那么用就是了。想不到你有这种癖好。”  
恶魔猎人托着她的腰，心情复杂地看着她扶着自己早已硬得发疼的茎体一点点坐下去，内心十分怀疑是不是应该怪自己把原来清白无暇、只有家国责任的典狱长变成了现在这样一个火辣淫荡的小恶魔。  
啧，她拿着那条皮链的样子，还真是比那些术士的魅魔都要辣。  
就在他这么想的功夫，她已经整个坐了下去，还顺带着把皮链缠到了他的脖子上。  
“是我想不到你有这种癖好才对。”他伸手搂过她的细腰，目光突然被她腹部的一道利落的短伤疤吸引了，“这是什么？你自己玩出来的？”  
她生起气来，用力勒了一下他的脖子，看他喘不过气来才放了手，忿忿道：“得了吧，这是你那个……”她犹豫了一下该不该现在说出这个名字，让两个人都扫兴，不过她还是说了，“亲爱的泰兰妲，当初为了劫你的牢杀了我的看守者的时候……她的助手在断后时朝我射的一箭。”  
他听出她语气里的不满。女人。他不屑地在心里哧笑，一边揉搓着她的乳尖：“你想让我为这个道歉？”  
“你——啊！”她刚刚张口就感觉到他顶弄了一下，再瞪过去，眼睛里已经有了些湿润，“那你得道歉到世界毁灭的那天了……”  
“为什么？”  
“你害我受的伤……唔……还少吗？”  
玛翼夫喘匀了气，抬起眼帘，往前微微一倾让自己的鼻梁顶住恶魔猎人的面颊。  
“呼……这道，”她擒住他的手，按到自己的蝴蝶骨上，“被灰喉关押的时候，你亲自往我身上甩的一鞭。”  
伊利丹的喉结耸动了一下，他蹭过她的脸，把嘴唇贴在她耳畔：“我没做过这种事，你别血口喷人。”  
她银紫色的眸子滑向一边，不知怎么有些生气了：“我自己受的伤我会记错？！哼……”她把那只粗糙的大手往下压了压，感受到他手上的茧撵着薄汗划过自己的脊柱，直按到她的尾椎，“这一道，在抢回你尸体的途中被关在玄鸦堡，恶魔的刀刃挑的。”  
他来回摩挲着那条可怖的伤疤。因为算是她最新受的伤之一，那条伤口虽然早已结痂脱落，但新生的皮肉与周围的皮肤仍有着鲜明的差异。那种鲜嫩饱满的手感让他想起埃德萨拉斯出产的昂贵的石榴。  
他一边或轻或重地揉按着那一块儿细嫩的软肉，一边毫不退缩地挑衅：“那也不能算我的责任。恶魔做的事情，你不如算到古尔丹的头上——呃！咳！”  
女猎人才不管这事到底应该怪罪在谁的头上，她毫不犹豫地收紧了手中的雷鳞皮链，看着链子慢慢绞进他的脖子。窒息之下他本就是深紫色的皮肤看起来变得颜色更深了，青筋也开始浮现在脖颈和额头上。过了好一会儿，他才感觉到女猎人放松了力道。  
玛翼夫的眼角染上了一点薄红、微微向下弯了弯，像是在忍笑的样子。  
他可从来都见不得这个女人如此得意。于是他也猛地抓住她的手，硬是把拇指塞到她手心一点点掰开她的拳头，然后把她的手指按到自己心口的地方。  
那边有一道利落的伤疤，是多年前在黑暗神庙顶端，玛翼夫的月环旋刃劈入造成的致命伤。她的旋刃割开了他的皮肉，直接没入了心脏。  
“那这个，”他眯起眼睛，声音变得低沉而危险了，“我应该怎么跟你算账呢？我的典狱长？”  
玛翼夫还没来得及出声，就被他按着胯骨用力往下一坐，原本安静地蛰伏在身体中的庞然大物立刻耸动着向上顶起，偌大而火热的前端碾过内壁直接压到了她的宫颈。她差点一口气没喘上来，只能拽着他的头发浑身颤栗。  
“你——”她憋着口气尖声控诉了一声，就又被下一波冲撞冲地眼前一片白光。


	5. 《论男性夜精灵成为猫态德鲁伊的潜能和环境条件》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 踩奶

伊利丹·怒风可能是在缺乏母爱的情况下成长起来的。玛翼夫·影歌在和他认识一万余年后第一次有了这种判断。  
“喂，伊利丹。”她故意压着声音问，好让自己听起来更加严肃一点，“你是不是……从小就缺乏……你是不是在还是个婴儿的时候母亲就离世了？”  
“要真是这样我和玛法里恩早就死了。”他简明扼要地否认了这个猜测，“不过我的父母的确在我们还没成年的时候就去世了。你问这个干什么？”他不太能理解她怎么突然说起这个，尤其是她脸上还挂着“果然是这样”的了然表情。  
“你很缺乏母爱。”典狱长为他定性了。  
“什么鬼东西？”恶魔猎人更加糊涂了。  
“要不然你干嘛……”她的声音慢慢开始变得尖利了，“一直揉我的胸？！快放手！”  
从他们决定脱去衣服——或者单方面是他要剥掉她的铠甲——的那刻开始，伊利丹就像发现了什么新大陆一样，直接抓住了她的胸部，开始不停地搓揉起来，简直跟头踩奶的夜刃豹似的——说不定当年他跟塞纳留斯学习德鲁伊之道的时候只学会了变猫来着。  
伊利丹从来不会因为她说什么“不允许”之类的话就不去做自己想做的事情了。更何况手里握着的这两团雪团子手感实在是好。在他那过于宽大的手掌里，这对雪球也不算迷你，揉起来丰盈而柔软，像是什么上等的奶冻，让人不由得想咬一口。虽然不愿意承认，他的典狱长的身材真的是一流的。何苦要一直用那种僵硬的铠甲包裹着自己呢？  
玛翼夫被他揉的左右怎样都不是，虽说不乐意就这么被当成塑形黏土似的被揉来揉去，可毕竟他们是在做那种……事情。好像直接踹到他已经撑着裤子立起来的要害也有些太不近人情了。  
所以她只能保持着那种红着脸皱着眉的表情，用水汽蒙蒙的眼睛怒瞪着他，像是要用目光在他脸上开出几个洞来。  
“我觉得你真的不必要一直这么‘含情脉脉’地看着我。我们一步步来就是了。”恶魔猎人毫不在意。反正她没有魔眼光束，瞪瞪自己也不会造成实际伤害。  
而且他敢确定，她也不是不舒服。  
当然这句话要是他真的说给玛翼夫听了，她肯定不会承认，就算勉为其难承认了她也会咬咬牙把责任都推到伊利丹头上。  
她也不知道自己怎么了。明明是这么简单粗暴的搓揉动作，不知为何她的皮肤开始在他掌心里发热发麻，那种丝丝缕缕的感觉很细微却又不是错觉，它们纷纷化成兴奋剂之类的东西被就近注入了皮肤和脂肪下那颗砰砰跃动的心脏。那双看起来青筋暴起的可怖双手偶尔还会抬起几根手指拨过她的乳首，让她整个人都随指尖的摩擦而颤栗起来。  
所以当她意识到自己臀股间的湿腻的瞬间，在惊慌之余更加对已经揉了她的胸十多分钟的伊利丹深恶痛绝起来。他就是想看她被他搞得不知所措！  
坐以待毙不是优秀的猎人会做的事情。  
她深思熟虑了一下，决定以身犯险。  
她伸出原本遮着自己的脸的一只手，摸索着拽下了他的裤子。  
硬挺的热物一下子就弹出来，正好抵上了她的腿间。  
被吓了一跳的伊利丹定了定神，眯起了眼睛：“干什么？”他加大了手上的力度，将手中圆润的雪团子捏得稍稍变形。而更让他大跌眼镜的还在后面。  
她有些费力地弯着脖子，微微张开了嘴。  
他眼睁睁看着她的舌尖滑出来，舔过了握着她的胸的他的手指，还有她自己的乳尖。  
回过神来时自己已经不知道咽了多少口唾沫了。他最终用一种极度沙哑的声音做出最后的警告：“……你这真是自找死路了。”  
“是你说的，”她得意洋洋地平躺下去，潮红的脸上满是成功让他差点心梗的愉快，“请让我……‘死得其所’。”


	6. 《神域深处的永夜晨星》

伊利丹·怒风在凝望远星许久之后，终于第20次转身看向另一边的玛翼夫·影歌。  
他们进入万神殿以来，还是第一次爆发如此大规模的冲突。  
而且还是冷冲突。  
嗯，事情要说到两天之前。两人正待在万神殿之座的主厅中，门口突然闯入了一群怪物。他们一开始以为是燃烧军团的杂鱼，没想到居然是一群身体已经半虚空化的恶魔。他自信一个人完全没问题，便提起埃辛诺斯直接冲了过去。谁知道这些虚空化的恶魔解决起来不是一般麻烦。更让他头疼的是，玛翼夫居然完全不听他的话，从后面赶了过来——  
虽说她的确及时帮他解决了背后偷袭上来的恶魔，但她的存在也吸引了一半的恶魔的攻击，而她又闪避不及……嗯，虽然她之所以没有往日的敏捷还是得怪他大前天晚上……咳，反正最后还是他在紧要关头救了她。解决掉那些恶魔之后，他们双双都挂了彩。然后，他们像是一万年前那样，爆发了激烈的争吵。恶语相向结束，他们便开始了冷战。  
玛翼夫一直背对着他。  
好吧，总有人得认输的。是他一封信把这个恶毒难缠的疯女人招了过来，就得负责把她安顿好了。  
他振翅飞到她的身后。  
玛翼夫早就听到他的翅膀卷起气流的声音，但完全不想转身理他。她只是靠着黄金立柱，遥望着宇宙中运转的星辰。  
伊利丹也静静看着她。  
那天战斗结束后，他收到了从艾泽拉斯传来的卡德加的全息通信。大法师震惊于他的新伤，了解了情况之后给他传送了一箱补给品过来。他开箱一看，发现不仅有充足的药品、崭新的武器护具，还有一条蛛丝织就的丝绸长裙。  
好的，可能现在全艾泽拉斯都知道玛翼夫也跟着他到这里了。  
现在，玛翼夫就穿着那条长裙、披着头发站在那里。  
轻薄的长裙让她摆脱铠甲的重负，倒是对伤口恢复有好处。但更重要的是，那条裙子现在在光的映照下折射出细密的小小的光点，和她银白的长发一样，在整个宇宙最静谧的星光下熠熠生辉，仿佛她是银河中一颗古老而又年轻的、刚刚苏醒了星魂的晨星——明明她的名字是“影歌”，是一直和他被困在阴影中的人，但她却也能发出这么柔和而不容忽视的光芒。  
也许影子，真的是孕育光明的。  
直到玛翼夫实在受不了了转过身生气而诧异地瞪着他，他才回过神来，自己到底是盯了她出神了多久。  
“你到底要赌气到什么时候？”他脱口而出，然后立刻意识到自己已经把事情搞砸了。  
玛翼夫一言不发地盯着他，最后却没跟他再吵起来，只是满脸不情愿地拽过他的胳膊，低声吟唱起了什么东西。  
他愣了一下，后之后觉地反应过来那是月神殿女祭司们用的治疗术。  
她还是满脸不爽的样子，治好了他这几天都没痊愈的伤口之后，她又想转过身去看那些根本没什么好看的星星。  
他很干脆地按住了她的肩膀，在她回头的那一刻，发动了久违的冰霜法术。  
他真的很不习惯了。这么多年来他都是挥舞着埃辛诺斯、操纵着魔能，差一点就念了暴风雪的咒文。  
但他稳住了。  
冰晶从他指尖流淌出来，慢慢在她头顶凝成了霜色的华冠。  
现在她看起来真的像是星星了。他满意地看着自己的杰作，想要跟她邀邀功，却被她那双幽亮的淡紫色眸子吸去了全部的精魂。  
他们凝望着彼此。  
是的，千万年来他们改变了太多。她褪下女祭司的华服将自己封锁在精钢铠甲里，他从德鲁伊变成法师又变成恶魔猎人。他们失去了太多东西，一双眼睛、一半心灵、坦率地面对世界的能力，还有两段本可以独立地正常地发展下去的人生。在追求自己存在的唯一意义的道路上他们都变得太尖锐暴戾，等发现的时候，他们已经在黑暗中待了太久，被染成浓重的深黑，被家人、亲友、同胞厌弃。  
因此真正能够完全包容他们的，实际上也只有彼此而已了。  
没错，他们是同谋。  
可是她现在太柔和、太纯洁、太璀璨了，那种温和的光让他产生了一种莫名其妙的被抛弃感。他一时间不知道是应该接受她孕育的光还是推开她。而漫长的辗转之后，他下定了决心。  
他要让星辰重新落入阴暗。  
于是他凑过去，用自己巨大的翅膀包围着两人，让她完全陷入自己的影子，然后褪下了她的衣衫。  
玛翼夫还没从之前的气愤之中回过来，被他这突然的举动吓了一跳。但看着他沉沉的脸色，却又没说什么，只是赤裸着身子，仰起头望着他。  
伊利丹手上的动作停了一下，将她抱向神座中央。  
他这次的举动比之前都轻柔不少，一半是因为她身上还有伤，另一半则是因为某些不知名的因素。  
他将她平放在那里，沉默着打量她。他知道她身材其实很娇小，乍一看过去容易让人以为是弱不经风，之前的交欢他也以此为乐。但现在再看，他突然想起来她这么多年都是用这么娇小的身躯撑起那空荡荡的披风和铠甲，奋战在战斗前线的。她的身体不是少女的那种柔软，而是充满了力量的柔韧线条。这些他早就知道了。  
但他还是忍不住凑过去，一点点吻过她所有的伤痕。不是像平时的那种凶猛的啃吻，而是他自己都想象不到的温柔。  
现在他已经可以得心应手地避免让角顶到她了。  
失去了礼服和华冠的她变得黯淡了一点，带着憔悴的微光，像是星星的碎片。他的企图已经开始达成了，他要让自己的诡计完全得逞。  
进入她的时候她没有像以往那样压抑声音，而是让轻哼溢出来。这种全然放松的姿态似乎是在安抚他。她当然知道怎么安抚他，即便是在囚禁他的日子，她也能娴熟地用三言两语让他的怒火逐渐冷却而不至于真的破坏囚笼。  
而现在，他们都身处囚笼。  
万神殿是囚笼，星界是囚笼，无数重叠交错的相位和它们隐秘的交点都是囚笼，他们是命运永恒的囚徒。他们不可以逃离，他不能，她也不可以。  
恶魔猎人铁了心要彻底征服她。他变着花样戳刺着，看着她的表情时而迷乱时而惊诧。他能够感受到湿热甬道对他的欢迎。她紧紧包裹着他，只要稍微停下片刻就能感受到连接处血管的跳动，伴随着那种跳动，热量也源源不断涌出。他试着每一次抽送之后都推进到更深的地方。也许是受伤的缘故她今天的状态并不是很好，可以说是有些慢热，但他也不知道自己是哪里来的耐心，只是抱着她的腰，感受着她一点点被点燃、一点点融化。  
他开始加速。随着逐渐提高的频率他感觉到她的阴道在慢慢收紧，一方面是因为开始进入状态，另一方面是持续的活塞运动让刚进入时被带送进去的空气慢慢排空，只有顶端还有些残余——  
他找准了那个时机，把前端推入了刚刚张开一点点的那个深处隐秘的、不容踏入的穴口。  
方才一直还算安静的女典狱官此时彻底失去了控制力，她难以控制地抽搐着胡乱蹬着腿，被他不轻不重地按住。他又往里面送了送，为那种奇妙得不可言喻的感觉用力吸了一口气，才不至于一下就泄进去。那仿佛是柔软温暖的襁褓，又像是一个黑洞，吮吸着他的顶端。  
此时的玛翼夫已经濒于沦陷，她嘴里传出一连串不明的呓语，皮肤也是被一层淡淡的粉浸透了。但她——她还是在闪光。她是阴影、她是星星、她是他的囚笼，他不可以看着她走出黑暗，她——  
他伏过去想要用吻堵住她的嘴，一边展开了最后的攻势。  
她是——  
她在一阵痉挛中，发出了星辰坠入黑暗千万次后又重生的最高昂的嘶鸣。


End file.
